


Metal Hearts Mortal Minds

by charlies_not_here



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Responsibility, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Worry, blah blah blah, i didnt ever ship them but like now i kinda do?????, its complicated, powers, vision is a loving bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_not_here/pseuds/charlies_not_here
Summary: Vision pondered her words. They were not new. In the year and a half that they'd been on the run, this topic, among others, had been discussed many times.-Wanda is worried about the team and Vision helps her deal with guilt.





	Metal Hearts Mortal Minds

It's moments like these- when her dusty rose lipstick is smeared a bit in the corner of her mouth, and her hair sticks out of it's knot and tickles his jaw- it's moments like these that make Vision feel a bit more human.

It's near midnight, the snow on the cobblestones crunching beneath their worn shoes. The neon sign of a closed bar bathes the pair in warm light as they walk arm in arm, content in the silence of the night.

Wanda shivered, breath crystallizing in the chilled air. She tugged her wool scarf higher till it tickled her pink nose, walking closer to Vision as he tightened his grip around her waist.

In his other arm he clasped a brown paper bundle, groceries they had bought earlier that night after eating dinner in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

They made it to their building, walking up icy steps to a paint-peeled door. He opened it for her and they rode the elevator to their small apartment, the chill following them in.

As he put the groceries away she slipped out of her coat and shoes, a troubled expression hindering her pretty features as she followed him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" His soft question broke the comfortable buzz of the long night.

Wanda stood next to him in the small kitchen and started preparing a cup of hot cocoa.

"I'm just. . .it's been a long time," she muttered uncertainly.

"A long time...?"

She didn't say anything as the fine cocoa powder melted into the steaming creme in her mug, stirring it with deft fingers.

Vision stepped behind her and slid his arms around her middle, kissing the top of her head.

"What's bothering you, my love?"

"I'm not saying what we're doing is wrong. Because it's not," she turned, chilled hands wrapped tightly around the mug, "but today I'm just wondering about them. What if someone has gotten hurt? Or worse?"

"Why is that concerning you now?" Vision frowned, searching her cool grey eyes.

"Because. . ." she looked down at the hardwood beneath their socked feet, searching for a way to voice her guilt, "if I were there I could prevent things like that from happening, maybe. They are dealing with dangerous stuff, and I'm drinking hot chocolate and petting our old neighbor's cat every morning."

Vision pondered her words. They were not new. In the year and a half that they'd been on the run, this topic, among others, had been discussed many times.

With gentle hands he led her to the worn wine-stained couch and sat down. She leaned into him and tucked her legs beneath herself, sipping at the cocoa absently.

"Wanda, they are strong. Not to mention much older and more experienced then either of us, I'm sure they are fine," he assured.

"But I have the ability to help. And I'm not," she replied shakily.

"If they get hurt, it's not because of you. It's on them."

When he didn't get a reply he brushed her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"No one is blaming you for anything they do. You are acting on what you believe to be true, and that's the most noble thing."

She nodded slightly, taking another sip.

It started to snow, fat snowflakes drifting lazily in the glow of a streetlamp outside their window. The gauzy drapes that only partially covered the frame were soaked in the dim light.

"I'm certain they are fine," Vision murmured against her hair.

It did little to ease the guilt and heaviness in her heart, but it did put the self-doubt at rest for the time.

Wanda sighed and nestled tighter into Vision's steady mass, her hands warm and thoughts at peace.

It's moments like these that make him feel human.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually ship Wanda and Vision but like the more I think about it the more I love it. maybe I'll write more with these two and share my new-found views.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> On the other hand, I promise I'll get back to my last work, I have bits and pieces waiting to be strung into a legit chapter so have no fears, the whump will continue.


End file.
